For power delivery circuits, protection of loads against higher than rated input operating voltages is an important feature. Most devices offer this protection by shutting off an output power switch when an input over voltage condition is detected. However, this causes undesired power interruptions to the load during input voltage transients. Hence, users often prefer output voltage clamping instead of output shut-off during such conditions. Clamping circuits are difficult to implement however. For example, the output voltage clamp should have high clamping accuracy, fast response time, suitable system reliability, low area for circuit implementation, and minimum design complexity. Applications for such clamping circuits include e-fuses, load switches, power multiplexors, linear regulators, and so forth.